


An Uncharted World

by djs_Etain254



Series: Star Wars: An Insight [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Challenge Response, Crossover, Crossover Challenge, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dragon Age / Star Wars Crossover, F/M, Fic Challenge, tumblr: whatthefawxblogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djs_Etain254/pseuds/djs_Etain254
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mevith Shodum, force sensitive, mercenary, miraluka. Was on her way back to Starkiller Base. Some idiot had given them the wrong coordinates and they ended up on a planet that wasn't marked in the navigation system. </p><p>This is a crossover challenge from whatthefawxblogs on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncharted World

Idiot general. Whatever, now they had found an unknown planet and of course as soon as she had given it through, Hux had figured it was a great plan to have a look around and register it so he could send some more of his uniformed idiots for further data. To Meviths dismay she had only talked to Hux and not to Kylo Ren the cute sith she had met last time she had been at starkiller base. In a cell, while he tried to interrogate her. Oh the thought of his efforts and his temper still made her blood boil. They had hired her for the dirty work afterwards and the next time she’d see Kylo Ren her hands wouldn’t be chained to a wall. Mevith giggled at her thoughts and could almost instantly feel her pilots’ unease turn into irritation. Sighing she frowned in his direction and moved in front of the ships exit, impatiently awaiting their landing.

A soft rattle and a whizz of the doors gave way to the cold winter air and the Miraluka stepped outside. “You stay, I can handle myself. Make sure the ship is still in one piece when I return.” Pulling her cloak tighter around her body, Mevith sent out tendrils of force, scanning her surroundings for anything else than solid rock and snow. There it was. Some kind of base, massive stone walls and there was power radiating from it. She had crossed the distance fairly quickly and was standing in front of the towering building. It was a large castle, set on a rock in the middle of the mountains. Impressive architecture they had here, one had to give them that. Mevith had walked casually across the bridge and was about to enter the courtyard, when she was stopped by probably some kind of guard. “I must request for you to show your face m’lady and state what business you have within Skyhold.” What a strange accent he had and his armor even. It seemed to be durasteel and faintly reminded her of the mandalorian style, though the workmanship was nothing alike. He lacked the jetpack and typical Helmet. So maybe just a bad imitation? “My business is actually none of yours, but I am sent by the First Order if you must know.”, Mevith stated dryly and removed her hood. The man gasped in shock when he saw her face, flooding her surroundings with bewilderment and pity. How strange, Mevith wasn’t used to this kind of reaction, most men seemed quite pleased with what they saw. “How about you just take me to your leader?” What he did next startled her even more, he closed the distance between them and slung her arm around his, starting to guide her away from the bridge, up the ramparts and towards an office. He was talking absolute rubbish along the way, stating his sympathy and asking who had done this to her, working some pretty colourful swear words into his blabla. Shodum didn’t bother and didn’t really listen. The man knocked, slipped inside and opened the door again, just a few minutes later. He guided her inside and left without another word.

“Greetings. Stanton Rutherford Cullen, I am the commander of the Inquisition, how may I aid you?” He paused when he looked up and his quill clattered onto the table. Why were they all acting so strangely when seeing her? “Good day commander. Mevith Shodum, I’m sent by the First Order and assigned to have a look at this planet. It’s uncharted, so I’m sure you understand the Orders’ interest.” There was the pity again and so many unasked questions. Cullen stepped in front of her. “How did this happen, was it mages? A ritual? Are you in pain, should I call for a healer?” Taking a step backwards she wrinkled her nose. “What exactly are you talking about?” She didn’t have anything in her face did she? Quickly she swiped across it, no everything fine. “Your eyes. I’m sorry, my reaction might have been a little blunt. Forgive me.” Mevith couldn’t help and slap her forehead with her flat hand, suppressing the laughter that built up in her stomach. So that was the cause for their strange behaviour. “No weirdo. I’m Miraluka, we don’t have eyes. You never seen one? Never heard of it?” That seemed to have puzzled the man even more. “M...Mira-looker?” Sighing Mevith shook her head. “Mi - ra - lu - ka.” Still he wasn’t satisfied but let it drop for the moment. “You mentioned a First Order, this organisation is unknown to me. Do you intend to support the Inquisition? Were exactly are you seated? Antiva?” Shodum had no idea where in the name of Bogan Antiva was supposed to be. “Starkiller Base. The exact location isn’t of matter. Are you some sort of mandalorian colony?” She could sense the commander couldn’t follow her, his brows furrowed and scraping along the stubbles on his chin absently. “I think maybe we should discuss this with the Inquisitor and the rest of the council.” Cullen gave a hesitant smile and gestured to the door when suddenly his face dropped again. “I apologize, ah …. I don’t know where I have my head today.” Quickly before he could rush to her aid like the oaf before she raised her hand and and pushed open the door, striding along the battlements. Those eye-bearers really thought having no eyes was a hindrance or even a handicap. They had no idea.

They entered a rotunda and the power lacing through the air caused Mevith to stop dead in her tracks relishing in the energy enveloping her like a blanket. Countless artifacts were scattered across the room each glowing with energy, some faintly some radiant, mixing together and electrifying her surroundings. It was glorious. Shodum was making no attempt to move any further and the commander became fidgety. “I will send for you when we have everything prepared.” Nodding silently Mevith moved around the room, examining shards of crystal. Vials where filled with what felt like crushed power crystals. Odd pieces of stone lay atop of a table, reacting to her own power and lighting up as her fingers traced the powerful imprints. She had almost not noticed the man sitting at a desk in the middle, his aura being smothered by the energy flowing around him. He had potential, but his power was not at his peak, she could feel that. He said nothing, only watched her intently. Concentrating more on him now Mevith scanned his posture and his face, it was always handy to know exactly what people with such power looked and felt like through the force. He was almost human just with long pointed ears and he seemed to be ancient. His demeanor changed, irritation fading and instead turning into curiosity. “Would you mind handing me the book over there?” Smirking slightly he pointed her in the opposite direction, to a little couch against the wall. You shrugged and handed him the book. “Interesting. Very interesting. My name is Solas, please sit. I would have a few questions if you can spare the time.” Smiling back at him she nodded and let a chair slide across the room in front of the desk. “Mevith Shodum and it seems I actually _do_ have a few moments to spare.” - “You can see.” It was more a statement than a question, still it was obvious Solas wanted to have confirmation. “Yes.” He nodded and gave an appreciative sound in response. ”How?” - “Through the force and I would bet a good amount of credits I see more than you eye-bearers.” Another sound of approval followed and Mevith could sense that he was positively fascinated. It was her turn to ask questions now. “What are you? Why do you keep your power suppressed?” Disapproval flooded him and a hint of fear. Why exactly she didn't understand, would he have been at the maximum of his potential there would be nothing left for him to fear. “Do not speak of this. “ His voice had turned into a low growl and Mevith almost squealed in excitement, her curiosity immediately ablaze. Maybe she would try a different tactic. Reaching out carefully with the tendrils of her force, she searched for an easy way into his mind. Even if he had some kind of training, there was always a weak spot _somewhere_. She probed her way around and the moment she had reached what she was looking for a wall slammed up, shutting her force out. Fine. Unwillingly Mevith let him push her away and huffed in disappointment. “I am an elven apostate, that it all you need to know.” It was a statement, but sounded more like a warning. “A shame really. Whatever you are hiding seems so much more intriguing than that boring little lie.”, she whispered suggestively, but he was untouched by it, cold and rejecting.

“You’re gonna keep the lady all to yourself now Chuckles? Don’t you want to introduce us?” The voice startled Mevith there was no aura like every other being had, but its’ source moved and spoke like a living creature. Maybe a droid? No If it had been she would be able to sense some kind of power core at least. This thing, whatever it was, resembled more the way stones felt through the force. How very strange. It moved towards them and Shodum never broke contact, following every step closely. “What is that?” She couldn’t help but reach out with her senses. It was made of flesh and there clearly was life but no force. It was like living, breathing stone. Life coursing through its’ veins and it had a pulse pumping blood. No wires, no energy core, nothing just blank. No droid then. Solas chuckled at her disbelief. “He is a durghenlen, a child of stone.” Mevith quirked an eyebrow, ignoring the creatures annoyed huff. “Stone huh. Why is there no force. It’s alive, I can feel it, but there is no force. Like a chair. How is that possible?” Now Solas was laughing full heartedly at the face the creature was making. “I beg your pardon? A chair? _It_ is not a chair. _I_ am Varric Tethras and I am a _dwarf_ , _not_ furniture.” Solas was frantically searching his desk, Mevith didn’t know what exactly and she didn’t care, still too fascinated with the stonechild. Which was wandering about the rotunda now, trying to overplay its’ discomfort in feigning interest in some of the artifacts. “Here there's a detailed explanation of dwarves and how they have no connection to the fade.” Solas held a book out to Mevith, but strangely enough though they all spoke basic, the writing was foreign to her. Shodum shook her head. “I can not read those letters.” The elf creased his forehead and retrieved the book.

A small figure sprang into the rotunda, skidding into a halt in front of them, rudely interrupting any further conversation. At least it wasn’t another one like the stone creature. The girl seemed to be more like Solas’ race, though there was a slight difference she couldn't quite pinpoint. “Heard you ‘ave a new one ‘ere and she's blind, they say. They stab them out or you just blind, blind? Need to know, bettin’ on that with Bull.” Immediately Solas’ aura turned darker, annoyance and dismay stiffened his demeanor, when he saw the keyed up girl. Mevith had to admit that she was also already irritated by her. “Never had eyes.”, she answered calmly. “Can I see?” Frowning Shodum reached up to remove the headband from the empty sockets and turned her head so the girl could get a better view, hoping the sight would frighten her at least a little. Solas and the stonechild both froze watching, Their curiosity mixing with the slightest hint of dread and fascination. The girl only blazed with excitement, gave a long drawn “Woah” in response.“Wicked.”, She half yelled and giggled as she jolted away again. “That was Sera, you must apologize if she seems a little ….Tactless.”, Solas stated dryly as Railenn hid the upper half of her face again with the blindfold before Shodum answered coolly: “I believe the empty sockets must seem a little disturbing to others.”

There was a knock at the door rescuing her from the next round of questioning. Cullen had sent a messenger conducting her to the war room. There were 4 people already waiting for Mevith, Cullen and three women. She could hardly make out anything because the person they called inquisitor was radiating with power so intensively it almost caused her a headache. The meeting itself though was absolutely boring. They asked the same questions as everybody else had. They had the same concerns and emotions as all the others she had already met in this fortress. Hours of discussing and talking and not even with her, this was pointless. Though Mevith couldn't actually figure out why this strange mandalorian colony would have a none mandalorian leading them, they would just ignore any question involving mandalorians. Lacking any better diversion Mevith focused more on the commander. He was tall and rather handsome as far as she could make out through the glowing presence next to him. He had this thin scar above and across his upper lip and combined with his other features it was terribly hot. His body was well trained and battle worn, but incredibly strained. Mevith loved it, one man even more broken than the other in this world, she had a knack for that.

A sudden beeping noise interrupted the discussion and her string of though. The holocron in one of her cloak pockets was going crazy with somebody calling. Excusing herself and ignoring the puzzled stares she stepped outside and answered it. “Shodum, a call from the base for you. Hux requests a report.” frowning Mevith nodded. “I'll be back at the ship soon.” Slipping back into the war room she was met by 4 pairs of mystified eyes. “You must excuse, I am summoned back to my ship.”, she stated and closed the door again, muffling the councils’ protest. Some time later she was back, and in front of the holocom. Straightening Mevith braced herself against another one of huxs’ boring, obvious briefings. There he was and he was already talking, lecturing her how she should report regularly, what she didn't do obviously. But then, what a nice surprise, Kylo Ren features replaced hux in the holoprojector. Mevith couldn’t help but start smirking smugly when she saw him.“The planet seems isolated, they have no technology here. They do not know the first order. Oh and they house living creatures that have no connection to the force whatsoever.” she reported as she was supposed. His voice was low as ever when he wore the mask, just slightly breaking here and there when the holo signal became weak. “Did you sense something of interest?” Mevith shrugged. “Seems to be some strange sort of mandalorian base, though they seem to have no idea about the Mandalore. Their leader carries immense power. Very strange folks here. Go and send your minions out to explore, I'm done here. We still have unfinished business Kylo.” She grinned at him mischievously as she had obviously caught him off guard. Quickly the commander ended the call assuring Mevith he would see himself they recieved the right coordinates this time.


End file.
